Judgments
by queenprincesselle
Summary: In which Rose Weasley's judgments are very, very wrong. Might turn into a multific, I don't know. Reviews are welcome!
1. A Nice Malfoy

His name was Scorpius, and he was forbidden.

Ever since her start at Hogwarts, Rose was absolutely certain of one thing: she was not to associate with Scorpius Malfoy. She knew the stories of what his family had done, and upon hearing said stories, she wrote him off from even being an acquaintance. And when she first saw him, she knew she'd have no trouble staying away from him. She could see his platinum hair from a mile away, and his hair became a warning of him getting nearer. Every time she'd see that messy platinum hair, she'd turn her course elsewhere. It was sometimes very tough considering they were both sorted into Ravenclaw, but Rose managed. When they both became prefects, she had to pull some strings, managing to still keep away.

And then one unfortunate day during sixth year, she happened to get paired for prefect duties with a boy with messy platinum hair. But for the first time, she didn't see him coming. She'd just been studying in the library, reading a particularly fascinating passage about bezoars, when suddenly,

"Er, Rose Weasley, right?" Rose jumped in her seat, clearly startled by the interruption. And when she looked to see who was speaking to her, she only got more startled. Grey eyes stared blinking back at her. "Oh, my apologies, my intentions weren't to frighten you." Platinum hair. Sharp features, muscular build. She'd never really looked at him before, but now she felt she could understand the hype. Scorpius Malfoy was fit. And he was still waiting for her to respond.

She closed her book quickly, before looking back. "Oh, yes, no, it's alright. I wasn't exactly expecting company." She said quietly, trying to avoid directly staring at him.

And the git just stood there smiling. "Alright, well, I just wondered if you'd like to start patrolling, unless you would like to finish your studying. Preparing for the exam tomorrow, yeah? Seems like it could be quite the challenge, but I'm feeling pretty well about it." God, he talked quite a bit, didn't he? And she'd never have guessed that his voice was that deep. How was it that she'd never heard his voice?

Oh, yes, she was supposed to respond. "Right, patrolling, let's get on with it then." She quickly moved from her seat, grabbed her things together, and followed him out. Standing next to him, she realized that he was quite tall. She had to be at least seven inches smaller than him. Was he always this fit? "So… Scorpius, how has your day been?" She could do small talk.

He smiled happily down at her, "It's been absolutely pleasant! The headmistress informed me that I'm tied for number one in our class. Can you believe it? I nearly died when she told me; my father was so excited. I owled him when I got the news, and he absolutely just died, said he was so proud."

She gawked at him. Tied for number one? That would make him her equal. Her father would die if she told him; she was supposed to beat Scorpius. And had he stated that Draco Malfoy was happy? That couldn't be possible! She knew the stories! Draco Malfoy was mean and uncaring. "Oh, wow, tied? That's…brilliant. Really brilliant." She mumbled, deciding to end the small talk from then on.

Her name was Rose, and she was confusing.

For the first moment in his life, Scorpius Malfoy felt as if he'd said something wrong. He'd never spoken to Rose Weasley before, so he understood if he'd done something off. Come to think of it, he couldn't properly remember ever even being in the same vicinity as her. How curious. From others, he came to understand that she was intelligent, pleasant, and beautiful. The first two, he did not know, but the third was certain. She had that iconic ginger hair, freckles covering her cheeks and nose, and pretty sky blue eyes. And she certainly had a lovely figure, but Scorpius felt it wrong to comment on that.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but have I said something to upset you?" He questioned, but she only shook her head in response. "Just checking; you've gone rather quiet. While I don't dislike silence, I can't help but feel as if I have indeed said something wrong." They turned a corner then, walking down another empty corridor. Scorpius was very curious about this girl. She'd started off very polite, and now she was ignoring him.

That was, he'd thought he was being ignored. "Tell me about your family." She stated abruptly, and he wasn't sure what prompted her to ask about his family, but he did not mind.

"Not much to tell really. I've got my father, and he's very supportive. He was a bit miffed when I decided not to play quidditch, but he's gotten over that by now, ever since I promised to play with him during summers. And then there's my mum, and she's the loveliest. Makes the best cookies in the entire world. She always sends me some during holiday. I've got my Granddad and Nan, of course, but I don't see them much. And that's it. It's not much, but that's alright." And suddenly, he was hoping his mum would send cookies soon, because he missed them an awful lot. When he looked down at Rose, he noted that she seemed a bit shocked by his statements, and that made him a bit hurt. "They're not like the stories, y'know. At least, they aren't now. They're good people, but everyone's still stuck in the past, as are you apparently." He added the last part just to watch her reaction.

Yet she only rolled her eyes. "Well, mister, seeing as I am a Weasley, of course I would already have opinions about you and your family. My mum punched your father third year, did you know that? And don't even get me started on how much my father hated your father. Just to spite him, he told me to beat you in every test. And here I am, tied for number one, so that's gone down the drain." Ah, he'd finally got down to the bottom of why he'd never had a conversation with Rose Weasley before. Simply put, she hated him. Everything started to make sense now. No wonder she always went running whenever he came near her.

"I could fail tomorrow's exam if you'd like." He offered with a grin. Her reaction was priceless, and her jaw dropped, absolutely outraged.

"No! I would like to beat you fairly!" She shouted, stomping her foot down as if she was throwing a tantrum.

She was so confusing. She'd obviously like to be number one, and he was offering it to her, but she'd declined. "Well, miss, you'll have to settle for number two then. No way am I letting you win now." This wasn't very gentlemanly of him, but at the moment, he didn't care, because watching her expressions was hilarious.

From then on, they continued their patrol, chatting about anything that came to mind, both quickly realizing that they had quite a bit in common. By the end of the patrol, they were friends, and that friendship carried on.

And when Rose owled her father about being tied for number one, much to her relief, he was ecstatic.

And when Scorpius told his father about his new friend, much to his surprise, Draco was delighted.

And when Rose owled her mum about a small crush she was developing, much to her dismay, she received a howler from her father.

And when Scorpius owled his mum, asking her why Rose suddenly was avoiding him again, all he got was cookies.


	2. That Damn Git

His name was Scorpius, and she was avoiding him. Again.

For three weeks, they'd been nearly inseparable. They worked, studied, and patrolled together. She learned that he was incredibly brilliant, his favorite color was blue, and he was rubbish at Potions. And he learned all about her family, and how much she secretly loved to dance, and how desperately she wanted to please her parents. Soon enough, Albus joined them during their study sessions, and then Hugo, and Lily, and Lucy, and Dominique. The librarian nearly had heart palpitations every time a new person showed, and when the Scamander twins came along one day, she shoved the whole lot out of the library. And slowly, slowly, slowly she started to enjoy his presence more than she should have. Every time he smiled, her heartbeat raced. How had it taken her so long to notice him? How had she become so prejudiced? She hated him before she even knew him, just because of old stories. And now that she knew him, she was so happy, all the time. It had been a fabulous three weeks.

But then, of course, her father had to ruin it. She'd run down to the Great Hall for breakfast, excited to see Scorpius, and when she arrived, she found his platinum hair easily. She took her seat across from him, smiling at him when he looked up.

But he didn't smile back. He just shakily handed her a red letter. "This just arrived for you. It's, er, from your father." He stated quickly. She examined it before realizing that it was a howler.

"I've got to go!" She shouted quickly, then jumped up from the table, and sprinted out of the Great Hall, not before everyone heard a loud "ROSE WEASLEY, WHAT THE BLOODY-"

From then on, she went back to avoiding Scorpius as if he was the damn plague. She used his bright hair against him again, changing her course easily. She was so used to avoiding him that she fell into her old routine quite smoothly. But every time she saw his platinum hair, she felt a sharp pang in her chest. She wanted to talk to him, laugh with him and Al, study with the usual lot. Yet she couldn't ignore her father's orders again. God, she still couldn't believe her mum had even shown him her letter. Harry and Ginny had been perfectly alright with Al and Lily being Scorp's pals, but Ronald damn Weasley just couldn't accept it. Now, of course, Rose wanted to be more than Scorp's pal, but still! If they met Scor, they're minds would certainly change, but they'd never agree to do so.

"Rose, guess who's coming over for Christmas holiday?!" Albus shouted to her, running down the hall toward her. Oh.

Her name was Rose, and she was making him insane.

Three weeks. They'd had such a nice three weeks. And now she was avoiding him again, and he had no idea what he'd done. Again. But he decided to just give her her space, no matter how annoying it was to notice her running as fast as she could away from him. After two weeks of being ignored, he finally was fed up. So, he went to Al to ask for advice. He also was hoping that Al could at least tell him what he'd done to make Rose upset, but Al said he had no clue. Scorpius seemed out of luck, until Al suddenly asked him if he'd like to stay with his family over holiday, to which Scorpius gladly accepted, knowing Rose would have quite the trouble avoiding him then.

A week flew by quickly, until it was finally time for holiday. Scorpius could hardly hide his excitement as he boarded the train. Most of the ride was uneventful, as Scorpius just walked the train, checking for any wrongdoing. The real drama appeared when he was making his way back to the compartment Al had saved. He stopped just near it, when he heard Rose and Al having a row.

"Al, how could you invite him?! You know my father will go absolutely mental!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, come off it, Rose! Uncle Ron has to get over it, or else you'll never be able to see Scor again! You do like Scor, don't you?"

"What? No! I don't fancy Scorp; have you gone mad?!"

"I didn't ask if you fancied him! Bloody hell, do you?" Scorpius did not want to know her response, because he wasn't sure if he could handle it if she didn't fancy him, so he took that moment to enter the compartment, scaring the wits out of both of them. "Scor! Hey!" Al just about yelled.

Scorpius gave them both weird looks, trying to pretend like he hadn't just heard their whole conversation. "Are you alright there, mate? No need to be yelling." He responded smoothly, taking a seat next to him before turning his attention to Rose. "And how are you, then?" No response. "Right, still ignoring me for no proper reason." At that, she narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled; at least she was acknowledging his existence. And then a thought occurred to him… If Rose Weasley refused to acknowledge him, then he would force his way back into her life.

He was going to go against a lot of what his mum had taught him about courting girls. He was going to seduce Rose Weasley. And it was going to be pretty tough, seeing as Scorpius had always been taught to treat women right, but he wasn't exactly going to treat her wrongly, was he? He was just going to make her want to be with him. Oh God, he found that it did sound rather wrong. But this seemed like his last resort, for he liked Rose's company far too much to just let her go.

No, Scorpius was a Malfoy. And Malfoys get what they want. Most of the time.

His name was Scorpius, and she hated his rotten guts.

Alright, what was this git trying to pull? Everyone in the family was somehow squished into the Burrow for holiday, and yet she couldn't get away from Scorpius. Even her father couldn't get him away, because somehow her idiotic father had gone and gotten charmed by the git when he said he loved the Cannons. And since her father liked him, everything would be alright then, right?

No. Wrong. Very wrong; think again. Suddenly, Scorpius, the damn git, was practically all over her. He would touch her when he'd pass by, or casually brush her side, or ACCIDENTALLY touch her bum. And then he'd just go "Oh, sorry, Rose!" And then he'd smile. And then he'd be off to go elsewhere.

What the bloody hell was he trying to do? When she'd first met him, he was nothing but polite and gentlemanly, and now he was touching her bum and making her go mad! Her father had allowed her to be his friend again, which she'd been so excited about, but now Scorpius was complicating everything. How is she supposed to be friends with him when he won't stop touching her, practically setting her skin ablaze? Damn Scorpius Malfoy.

She was forbidden to have a real relationship with him, and here he is, making it annoyingly difficult. She'd just have to put in extra effort to ignore him. Yes, that'd work perfectly. The git had to give up eventually, right?


End file.
